Beyond: Estaca
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Katherine está harta de ver cómo el mundo real se vuelve loco así que decide tomar medidas al respecto. CRACK.
**Advertencias** : Continuación del fic " _Beyond_ ". Crack!

 **Aviso** : " _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._ Participa en la lista #17: Personajes al azar, con el personaje de Katherine Pierce.

 **NdA** : de la creadora de _Beyond_ … llega _Beyond: Estaca_. Tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo, para que nos vamos a engañar, y después de todo lo que está pasando esta temporada creo que Stefan realmente se merece conocer a Estaca.

 **Disclaimer** : The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía.

* * *

Katherine está hasta las narices. Eso de rondar el mundo terrenal como un fantasma invisible del que nadie se da cuenta es lo peor que le ha pasado. Y no es que su vida haya sido un campo de flores precisamente…

No solo ha tenido que ver como Stefan se enrollaba con su medio hermana Caroline, no. Encima lo ha hecho cuando ella estaba embarazada de gemelos de otro. Y no solo eso, si no que resulta que su primera novia había sido una tal Valerie, no ella. ¡Sorpresa! La había dejado embarazada. Pero murió y nunca tuvo al niño. Pero ha vuelto y resulta que está enamorada del chico y presume de ser su primer amor.

Si Katherine fuera de carne y hueso le arrancaría los ojos a la niñata esa y se los haría comer. ¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que ella fue el primer amor de Stefan! ¡Su gran amor!

Además, cuando ella estuvo con Stefan tuvo que enseñarle todo sobre las artes amatorias porque el chico prácticamente no sabía en qué agujerito meter… bueno, eso. Katherine Pierce es muchas cosas, pero no es una ordinaria. A menos que quiera. Y eso suele ser en la cama. Acompañada. El caso es que Stefan llegó virgen a su encuentro, o eso creía. Así que no se explica cómo pudo dejar a alguien embarazada.

Se enfadó tanto cuando lo supo que habría destruido a un pueblo entero para desquitarse. Menuda forma de respetar su memoria.

Y, encima, _encima_ , tuvo que ser testigo de cómo Caroline Forbes tenía hijos con Alaric Saltzman. El que fuera el casi padre de su mejor amiga Elena. Hijos que eran de él y su difunta casi esposa. Vomitivo. Menos mal que la estúpida decidió pasar de Stefan. Solo la faltaba tener que preocuparse por ella también.

Lo único bueno que le ha pasado en los últimos años ha sido ver a Elena dormida. Verla de esa forma, como si estuviera muerta, ha sido lo único por lo que ha merecido la pena ser un fantasma. Dado que atraviesa las protecciones como si no existieran. De hecho en su plano, no lo hacen.

Pero claro, ese estado no es definitivo, solo durará hasta que Bonnie Bennet muera. Y al paso que va, eso ocurrirá en un par de años.

¿Por qué siguen vivos esa panda de inútiles y ella está muerta?

La muerte es tan injusta.

Pero ella es Katherine Pierce, si hay alguien que puede salirse con la suya hasta en el infierno, es ella. Lleva años intentando interactuar con los objetos y solo ha conseguido hacerlo con cosas muy pequeñas.

Como con la Ouija.

Es tan divertido atormentar a los humanos.

— Stefan, vete a dormir.

Katherine observa, sentada al lado del más joven de los Salvatore sin que se dé cuenta. Damon ha entrado en la mansión, y al ver a su hermano compadeciéndose de sí mismo con una botella de ginebra en la mano, intenta intervenir.

— Déjame en paz, Damon.

El moreno se acerca sin hacerle caso.

— Vamos, te ayudaré a subir a tu cuarto, hermano. Estás como una cuba.

Damon intenta sujetarle por los hombros para levantarle pero Stefan responde empujándole contra la mesa de madera. El vampiro cae y la destroza, mirando con furia y decepción a su hermano pequeño.

— Bien. Haz lo que te dé la gana. Sigue arruinando aún más tu patética existencia, Stefan.

Se marcha sin mirar atrás.

Es una de esas raras ocasiones en las que Katherine está de acuerdo con el mayor de los Salvatore. Stefan es patético, sentado, borracho, mirando la mesa destrozada. Compadeciéndose de sí mismo.

Stefan cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Pero la verdad, por muy lamentable que sea, sigue siendo _su_ Stefan. Ya lo arreglará ella. No sería la primera vez.

Observa el desastre de madera que ha causado Stefan, cuando la ve. Camuflada con el resto de trozos, pero brilla como una estrella en el firmamento. Su base es cuadrada, apenas tiene ningún corte hasta llegar a la punta. Afilada. Perfecta.

Katherine se acerca a ella y utiliza toda su concentración en sujetarla. Sonríe cuando lo consigue.

Se siente mejor que el sexo.

Se acerca a Stefan y se sienta en su regazo. Claro, que él no lo nota.

Katherine sonríe.

Y lo hace como a ella le gusta el sexo, fuerte, duro. Dejando claro quién manda.

La estaca traspasa el corazón de Stefan demasiado rápido para que él pueda reaccionar a tiempo. Coge aire y mira confundido a su pecho. Está demasiado borracho para reanimarse. Solo se le ocurre una cosa.

— ¡Damon! — Ruge agónico.

Su hermano no tarda en acudir a su grito, molesto, pero cuando ve lo que ocurre, lo socorre, arrancando la estaca.

— ¿¡Qué demonios has hecho, Stefan!? ¡No, no, no!

Pero el castaño apenas puede mirar a su hermano con temor antes de convertirse en ceniza.

La risa de Katherine retumba por el lugar. En el plano fantasmal, claro.

Sienta tan bien verle sufrir de esa forma. No solo ha perdido a Elena, también a Stefan.

— ¿Qué mierda…?

La morena mira sorprendida donde antes estaba el cuerpo de Stefan. Está aquí. Con ella.

No estaba segura de conseguirlo pero lo ha hecho. Stefan ha muerto con asuntos pendientes, quedando atrapado en el mismo plano que Katherine. Él la mira asombrado y siente cómo la recorre su mirada, incrédulo.

Menos mal que ese día se ha puesto escote, pantalones ajustadísimos y sus mejores tacones. Ladea la cabeza, moviendo su melena ondulada, y lleva una de sus manos a su cintura.

— Bienvenido, Stefan. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Él la mira horrorizado y ella ríe.

Stefan siempre ha sido un chico lento. Y siempre ha acabado cayendo en sus brazos.

Esta vez no había hermano molesto de por medio. Ni doppelganger insufrible.

Esta vez, sería suyo para siempre.

 _Fin_.


End file.
